


温柔入怀 - 上篇（ABO）

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 48





	温柔入怀 - 上篇（ABO）

堂本刚起床的时候，正好看到堂本光一在厨房忙活他们的早餐。

堂本光一熟练地挽起了他的校服衬衣衣袖，用平底锅炒着蛋。  
青春期的少年似乎都长得特别快，堂本刚觉得自己只是有几天没有认真打量他的儿子，堂本光一似乎就在转眼之间褪去了少年青涩单薄的身板，上半身开始往Alpha特有的壮硕体型发展，甚至连颠勺时露出的小臂肌肉，都带上了一丝性感的意味。

“Kochan，早上好~”  
堂本刚用刚睡醒黏糊糊的声音说道。

堂本光一瞥了堂本刚一眼，闷着声打招呼：  
“早上好，刚。”

“Kochan，我说了好多遍了！你要叫我爸爸！”堂本刚用软绵绵没有一丝威慑力的嗓音抱怨道，“你知道你爸爸我是怎么含辛茹苦地把你拉扯大的吗？太不容易了！”  
“没想到现在长大了就连爸爸都不叫一声了！55555~~”

堂本光一趁着堂本刚碎碎念以及假哭的时间，把准备好的早餐三明治、煎蛋、热咖啡、橙汁一一端到餐桌上。甚至把锅碗都洗好了，顺便还按下了旁边的打扫机器人开关。  
堂本光一熟练地做完这些工序后，利落地穿上了校服的西装外套，口中叼着一片三明治便往门口走了。

“不叫，叫刚比较顺口。”堂本光一冷淡地回绝他的爸爸。  
虽然嘴上无情，但他还是回头看了看还在假哭中的堂本刚，正好看到刚的嘴边沾了一点炒蛋碎，便伸手想帮刚取掉。  
堂本刚正好扬了扬头，光一伸出的手指便不小心碰到了刚的软软的富士山小嘴。  
堂本刚还没有什么感觉，光一却像是被烫到一般马上抽回了手指，立马偏过了头，略长的刘海盖住了细长的黑眸。

堂本光一闷声往前走：“我走了……对了我今天棒球部有活动可能晚点到家。”  
“你乖乖在家，回来给你带草莓蛋糕。”  
说完堂本光一便做贼似得，飞快地合上了门上学去了。

被晾下的堂本刚鼓起了脸颊，忿忿不平地想：  
“青春期的小孩真的太难带了！哼！明明小时候那么可爱！”

  
堂本刚遇到堂本光一的时候，堂本光一才5岁，他自己也是个才出社会不久的小青年。  
那时候为了做社会调查，堂本刚跟着前辈到了孤儿院做采访调查。  
一开始堂本刚只是认真地做着采访和记录，直到他突然感觉到无论自己走到哪里，似乎都有一个小孩如影随形地跟着他。

堂本刚回过头，在夕阳的逆光之中，看见了堂本光一。  
那时候堂本光一又瘦又小，顶着一头深棕色的蘑菇状发型，小脸白白净净的，像个小姑娘。  
唯有一双眼睛，又黑又亮，里头仿佛有倔强的光。

“你怎么啦？迷路了吗？”  
堂本刚蹲下来与小堂本光一平视，温柔地问道。  
他伸出手，轻轻地抚摸了一下小堂本光一的头。  
小孩子的头发软软的，柔软得仿佛小猫咪的毛发。

小堂本光一从衣服口袋里掏了掏，掏出了几颗包装精美的糖果递给了刚。  
堂本刚认出了糖果是刚刚院长介绍的，新年会的时候派给孩子们的礼物。  
院长刚刚才说过，对这些孤儿院的小孩来说，是一年一度珍贵的礼物。  
而这个小孩却愿意把这些都送给他。

堂本刚的内心某处似乎突然被触动了。  
他想要领养这个小孩，想要照顾这个小孩。

于是，他一个刚工作不久的单身Omega，就不顾一切地办了领养手续。  
虽然刚刚他半撒娇半开玩笑地说自己含辛茹苦把光一拉扯大，但事实上单身Omega把小孩养大确实挺不容易的。  
为了照顾小孩，堂本刚辞去了本来朝九晚五的工作，开始尝试在家里写作，顺便也接了一点杂志插画的工作。  
刚开始的时候，他白天要照顾小光一，所以只能在晚上熬夜写作。  
这样的日子持续了好几年，知道他的第一本书出版了才改善过来。

而现在，他终于成为了当红作家/知名插画家/O权运动KOL，而堂本光一也长大成人，顺利进入了帝都第一Alpha学院就读。  
不过只要光一好好的，这些年的辛苦就都值得了。

堂本刚陷入了回忆，手边的咖啡不知不觉已放凉了。  
他站了起来，正准备把咖啡再加热一下，却突然感觉到一阵头晕耳鸣。

堂本刚用手探向了自己的额头，感受到自己明显升高的体温。  
“是发情期要来了吗？”  
堂本刚在心里想，难耐地扯了扯自己睡衣的领口。

Alpha学院内。

堂本光一自从早上不小心碰到了堂本刚的嘴唇后，一整天都心神不宁，老师讲的一个字都没有办法听进去。  
刚嘴唇柔软的触感似乎还残留在他的指尖，堂本光一用指尖碰了碰自己的嘴唇，想象着自己与堂本刚两唇相接的情景。

堂本光一从进入中学开始就不愿意称堂本刚为爸爸了。  
除了青春期的反抗心理外，更重要的是，他对自己名义上的父亲，有着难以言喻的欲望。  
哪怕这份欲望令人不齿，违背伦理，他也无法欺骗自己。

他喜欢堂本刚。  
他想要完完全全地占有堂本刚。

堂本光一想起了他觉醒为Alpha的那个夜晚。

那是他15岁的某一个夜晚。  
在与堂本刚结束晚安吻之后他便躺下睡觉了，但是身体深处似乎有一种难以名状的燥热感，使他一整个晚上都辗转反侧。

堂本光一撑起了上半身，额前的头发已被汗水打湿。  
他叹了一口气，决定出去倒杯水喝。

然而当他经过堂本刚的房间的时候，似乎听到了一些奇怪的喘息声。  
他停下脚步，凑近了门口，喘息声似乎逐渐变得清晰，他认出了是堂本刚的声音。

然而此刻刚的声音变得很不一样，刚似乎很努力地压抑着自己的声音，然而高亢的娇喘还是从他的喉咙之中倾泻而出。  
喘息声听起来仿佛很痛苦，又仿佛很快乐。

堂本光一觉得自己的身体越来越热，从身体内部传来的热度似乎要把他整个人都烧晕了。  
他无意识地推了推房门，不知道是否上天的恶作剧，那天晚上正好门锁坏了。  
刚的房门被光一推开了一条小缝。

堂本刚是单身主义的Omega，只从领养了光一之后，便更加再也没有交往过Alpha。  
然而虽然发情期可以用抑制剂解决，他依然还是会有欲望的需求，这种时候就只能靠自己解决了。

堂本刚此刻正全裸趴跪在自己的丝质大床上，翘起了圆润的屁股，而屁股上则插着一根震动按摩棒。  
深棕色的按摩棒插在他引人遐思的股缝之中，强烈地抖动着。Omega后穴里面湿润的液体沾满了按摩棒，甚至顺着按摩棒滴落在床上。  
堂本刚眯着眼睛满脸潮红，用手抚弄着自己前方粉红色的肉柱，不断发出撩人又隐忍的呻吟声。

堂本光一怔怔地看着眼前情色的景象，他从来没有想过，平时温柔知性的刚爸爸居然有这么淫霏的样子。  
光一觉得自己的身体越来越热，全身的血液仿佛都涌向了同一处地方。他努力地压抑着自己急促的呼吸，学习着眼前的堂本刚开始抚弄自己的下半身。  
15岁的少年堂本光一的下身已经发育得跟堂本刚差不多大，他套弄着自己粗硬的性器，感觉到陌生又强烈的快感像洪水一般袭来。

床上的堂本刚对于自己被儿子偷窥了的事情一无所知，仍然沉溺于欲望之中。  
身后的按摩棒快速地抖动着，从后穴中流出的液体已经把床单打湿了一小圈。  
“啊……啊……”  
刚感觉自己也快到了，他高亢的呻吟声也带上了哭腔，手上的动作也加快加重。

堂本光一也跟随着刚的动作快速地套弄着自己的性器，他想象着自己骑在刚的身上，把自己壮硕的性器插进爸爸湿润的后穴之中，用力地顶撞。  
他想象着刚在自己的身下大声地叫床，雪白的屁股被自己的跨撞得发红。  
光是想象便让他的性器硬得胀痛，当高潮的白光在他的脑海里面炸裂的时候，有什么刻在DNA里面的本能似乎也从他的体内苏醒了。

堂本刚用力地套弄了几次后，前方的性器也到达高潮，缓缓地射出了白浊的精液，他的身体无意识地抖动了几次后，无力地瘫倒在床上。  
他喘息着在床上休息了片刻后，便缓缓地站起来打算去浴室清理一下。  
然而他一打开门，便看见了晕倒在他的房门口的堂本光一。

堂本刚一下子惊醒了，他一边叫唤着光一，一边托起了光一的上半身。  
刚用手探向了光一的额头，发现温度灼人。刚被吓得惊魂不定，立刻拨打了救护车的电话。

然后就在那天晚上，堂本光一被确认分化为Alpha。

Alpha学院中午午休时分。  
堂本光一接到了害他一天心神不宁的本人的电话。

“呐，Kochan~”  
堂本刚软柔又带焦急的声音从电话中传来。

“怎么了？”  
“那个……家里之前的抑制剂好像用完了，新买的放在哪里？”  
“在厨房下方的柜子里。”平日里承包了全部家务，熟知家中每个角落的堂本光一马上回答道。  
“你发情期要到了？这次怎么提早了这么多？”  
堂本光一在心中默默算了算时间，疑惑地问道。  
“嗯……”堂本刚含含糊糊地敷衍了过去，“啊，我找到了。”

“要我提前回家吗？”堂本光一担心地问道。  
“不用，你放心去棒球部的活动吧，”堂本刚继续用软绵绵的嗓音说道，“就这样啦，你好好上课，Kochan拜拜~”

挂掉电话后，堂本光一觉得心中还是有点不安。  
由于长期使用抑制剂，堂本刚身体已经对抑制剂产生了抗性，现在要专门去医院开剂量大的抑制剂。  
之前有一次，因为剂量不够没有抑制住，刚险些发情了，幸好发现的早即使又补了一支抑制剂。  
而堂本刚作为从来没有被标记过的Omega，如果独自在家里发情了，后果不堪设想。

堂本光一越想越不安，下午还是跟棒球部的部长请假了，然后一下课便飞一样地赶回到家里。

没想到的是。  
他一开门，就看到明显已经开始发情了的堂本刚无力地摊倒在沙发上。

TBC


End file.
